


The First

by fanspiration



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, M/M, Short, before 2009!phan, dan becomes a fan of amazingphil, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspiration/pseuds/fanspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan watches Phil on youtube for the first time and he just knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First

“Hey guys!”

The first time Dan heard saw that face, he knew. The eyes, the hair, everything about the boy on the screen just screamed: I’m him. The one you want to spend the rest of your life with. And Dan knew.

He watched the boy, Phil, talk to the camera with ease. He was funny, confident, and seemed to be pretty smart, and when the video ended, Dan found himself clicking another, then another. He was watching his ninth video when he heard the boy say, “Remember to like, subscribe, and leave your comments if you enjoyed the video!”

Comment. Of course.

Dan scrolled down quickly, clicking ADD COMMENT. A small window popped up, telling him he needed to log in first. Well. That was that, then.

Then he remembered the boy saying about his MySpace account, and realised it would be so much easier to contact him using that. He pulled up the browser and quickly entered his details, then stopped. What if he came across as creepy, or stalkerish? Dan didn’t want to scare him off, just say a friendly hello and, hopefully, become his friend.

He shook his head, laughing to himself. The boy was practically famous, with hundreds of subscribers. Why would he want to talk to Dan? Why was Dan better than anyone else who wanted to talk to him?

Stop, Dan told himself. Stop heing so cynical and negative. As his mum loved to say, you can only try.

And so, he did.

 _Hey :)_ he typed, then deleted it. _Hi,_ he tried, then groaned in frustration. _Hey, just wanted to say that I really love your videos._  Dan reread what he had written and swapped the word love for like, then changing it to enjoy.

 _I only recently discovered your videos, and I just wanted to let you know that I’m a fan. From, Dan._ He resisted adding _p.s. thank you for existing_  as he thought that would sound just a tiny bit weird, and, with no further ado, he pressed send.

A tiny ping echoed across is room to tell him the message had sent, then once again there was silence. Dan switched back to the videos and watched the first one again, hearing the same two words again.

“Hey guys!" 

There was no going back now.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know this short, maybe i'll add to this in the future, but i'm working on a ton of other things at the moment so for now it will stay as one chapter! this was just in my head and wouldn't leave me alone util i wrote it :-)


End file.
